Daughter of Earth
by wonderwishwander
Summary: When Gaia is killed by a dark force, Inutashio takes her infant daughter in and raises her alongside his own two pups: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Years pass and the darkness returns, determined to have the Daughter of Earth's powers...DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry to tell you but I've deleted my story "Final Battle". I've lost interest in it, so I've decided to start a new story that's much better! This is just an introductory chapter so review it and I might write some more!**

Prelude

She had been running for hours now, yet to her it felt as though days had passed. Nothing but the dense forests of the Eastern Lands surrounded her and her only possession was the young baby strapped to her chest in a make-shift sling; a chest that heaved with exhaustion as the desperate mother ran from an enfolding darkness. Trees and bushes were pushed away as she continued to run, all the while, two thin rivers of blood soaked through her thin kimono. The setting sun was ahead of her, lighting her way towards safety and a slimy blackness enveloped where the warm rays touched only minutes before. Like the sun, her light is slowly fading into a faint shine on the horizon.

"Just a few more minutes, baby, and we'll be safe. He can't enter the Western Territory." The young woman panted to the wailing child. As she pushed on, the growing darkness followed steadily, intent on its prey. More and more lush trees faded into withered sticks and the pure light around the raven haired woman became a mere flicker of what it once was. Her running seemed endless and futile; the raging darkness was stronger and growing closer. Finally when all seemed lost, the forest gave way to a shallow valley: the border of the Western Lands. The woman smiled tiredly and pushed herself to run even faster.

'One more step…just past that marker…' She thought hopefully.

Suddenly a screeching cry ran out and a thick tentacle viciously whipped out, slashing the woman across her already bleeding back, causing her to stumble. The woman's bright eyes grew wide and she fumbled for the slings ties. Pulling her crying child away from the sling, she stretched out and lunged past the marker into the West. Slowing down, she stumbled over to a nearby tree and collapsed against it. Behind her, the darkness was stopped by an invisible force, one that threatened to burn it out of existence. Feebly, the woman looked down at her now silent child.

"Oh, my darling daughter, you're safe now. That monster cannot harm you within the Western boarders," she panted, her death, encroaching, "You can live free from our people's slavery and torment. The Western Lord will protect you."

Leaning down, she placed a kiss upon the infant's forehead, passing what remained of her powers to her daughter. Upon pulling away, the mother smiled: there now lay a mark to signify her child's status within the world.

"I love you…my sweet…sweet Kagome….forever and…always…"

Her dying words echoed serenely throughout the forest and floated upon a Lord's ears.

' So Gaia, you have passed on and left me your daughter to protect…this shall prove interesting.'

The Taiyoukai strode into the solemn clearing, not even glancing at the foul shadow. Picking up the baby girl in one arm and her mother's body in another, Inutashio turned and made his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since the passing of Gaia. The darkness that murdered her was slowly consuming her territory; trees withering away, plants burnt into ashes.  
Feverishly searching, though it's goal remained out of reach; it could not pass into the Western, Southern or Northern lands.  
Knowing it's efforts were futile, the darkness shrank away to watch and wait. A barren wasteland, once home to Mother Earth, was all that was left.

The Eastern lands were not the only ones affected by the death of their Mother. Forests began to darken, rivers lost their fierce waters, meadows became weeds. The Earth was mourning the loss of it's Mother, as were the people sustained by her children. A great funeral was organized for Gaia, people coming from the remaining three lands to grieve and wish her peace. Inutaisho watched from his study as mourners flooded into his city's gates. A sea of vibrant greens, blues, reds and yellows, tribute to the beauty of Gaia's creations, her life. He knew many would come to see Mother Earth off to her resting place, but he did not expect this. Sighing, the Western lord turned away and focused his attention on his advisers.

"We must protect Kagome. No one must know she exists until she is ready to take on her Mother's role. There are those that would seek to destroy her for what power she possesses and it is our duty to keep her from them." The words rang strong and true, no one would dare oppose them.  
"Sir, if I may?" Kiyosato, the First General, stood. "How do you plan to raise her? She will grow quickly, her power's will need to be trained before she may be ready."  
Others nodded their agreement, they had all been thinking the same thing.  
"I know that my wife, Izayoi, will not be able to handle Kagome for long. She is human and will not understand the changes Kagome will experience." Inutaisho rubbed a hand tiredly across his face, "I ask you, Youko, for the assistance of you and your mate."  
The young kitsune, who had been standing back, came forward. "It is an honor my lord, but how will we be of any help? Our powers-"  
"You're powers will be most like her's Youko. She is the Daughter of Earth. Her power will be tied to the land, much like your ability over plants."  
Youko nodded his understanding, "Of course my lord, we will help her to the best of our abilities."  
"Thank-you Youko." Inutaisho moved to lean against his desk, "I will also employ the expertice of your people, Midoriko. Who better than to teach and mentor Kagome than you?" Smiling, the warrior-miko bowed to Inutaisho.

"As for now, I will keep Kagome in the western castle. She will pass as a child of Izayoi's for a few years at the least," frowning, the Dog General thought of his eldest son, "Sesshoumaru will not be pleased, he already has Inuyasha to deal with but I supposed he will live." Chuckling, Inutaisho turned to other matters and hoped that luck would be on his side.

-  
Sorry for such a long wait on this one! It's literally been years since I've posted anything. I hope you like it! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome...Kagome! Damnit girl, where have you gotten to now?" A frustrated miko stormed her way through the castle. She had been waiting in the dojo to start their daily lessons but lessons couldn't start without her pupil. Sliding the screen back, Midoriko entered the private gardens. "Kagome are you out here? It's time for lessons child!"  
Frustrated, Midoriko turned and left the gardens. Kagome was apparently no where to be found! Deciding to try one last place, the elder woman made her way to Kagome's suite.  
Knocking on the shoji, Midoriko called out, "Kagome? Are you in there? You're late for lessons girl." Hearing nothing, she slid the screen back, "Are you in here Kagome?" Slowly, the sound of soft sniffles made their way to Midoriko's ears. Moving further into the room, she could see Kagome sitting on her window ledge crying. Rushing over, Midoriko knelt by her side.  
"Oh child, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Big, soulful blue eyes looked up at her mentor and friend. Tears ran in rivulets down sun-kissed cheeks, plopping wetly on her sleeve.  
"I-it's In-in-yu-asha!" She wailed miserably, burying her face into Midoriko's shoulder. Rolling her eyes, the miko patted the weeping girl's back gently. "What did the boy say this time?"

When Kagome had first come to the castle, Inuyasha, the second son of Inutaisho, had just turned two. He was a curious, boisterious little child, and was very intrigued by Kagome. Often he could be found, staring down at the little girl as she lay in her crib, wondering just what to make of her. Various times he had removed her from the nursery, claiming that he just wanted to play, but would often "forget" where he would place her in his game of hide and seek. Midoriko knew that he was jealous of all the attention his mother was giving the small baby, afterall, being a hanyou, not many would give him the attention he needed. But she also knew that the boy would never actually hurt the girl. There wasn't a malicious bone in that boy's body.

"We were p-playing and h-he g-g-got mad at meeeeeeeee!" Kagome continued to wail.  
"Was he upset because you won the game?" Midoriko asked patiently, already knowing the answer. It was a frequent occurance; Kagome and Inuyasha could often be heard playing games out in the garden. It was very adorable the first time anybody had ever witnessed it, two kids lauging and chasing eachother through the families private gardens, covered in mud and other such things. Inuyasha always the winner, being older and of demonic origins, was very shocked the day that Kagome had actually caught him and won their game. Calling it a temper tantrum was an understatement.

The teary girl nodded woefully into Midoriko's shoulder, soaking through her kimono. "Now Kagome, this isnt the first time he has gotten mad at you, what makes this time so different?"  
Leaning back, Kagome wiped her face and looked intently at Midoriko, "He-he said that I was different. That I couldn't be his little sister 'cause I don't look nothing like him!"  
This made Midoriko pause and think her words over carefully. "Kagome, you know thats not true...you just take after Lady Izayoi."  
Shaking her head, Kagome replied: "But he said that I don't smell like a pack member, that I smell different, and I don't have claws or-or fangs or anything!"  
Midoriko was at a loss, she knew, they all knew, that this day would come. Kagome was ten years old now, it was given that she would begin to notice her differences. Midoriko opened her mouth to stave off the situation but was quickly cut off by a now enraged pre-teen.

"Don't give me any excuses Midoriko-san! I know I'm different, and I know that you know why! I'm ten years old now, I think I can handle the truth for once!"  
Shoulder's slumping, Midoriko hung her head in defeat. The girl was right, it was about time that she knew the truth about her heritage, she would begin to notice her powers soon enough.  
Looking back up into Kagome's pleading face, Midoriko finally caved in. "Alright, let's go."  
"What? Go where?" Kagome asked, confused.

"To see your father of course, he can explain better than I can." With that, Midoriko stood and made her way out of the room, an eager Kagome following closely behind her.

**Elsewhere in the castle...**

"SESSHOUMARU! You jerk! Give it back right now!" An infuriated Inuyasha chased his brother around the dojo, trying vainly to get his practice sword back. Smirking, Sesshoumaru continued to taunt his little half-brother, finding this to be the most entertaining part of his day. "You're going to have to try harder boy, if you ever want to get this back and be taken seriously as a Son of the West." He gracefully lunged away from Inuyasha's grasping hands and landed in a crouch across the dojo. From his hands, a dull katana swung tauntingly. Growling in fury, Inuyasha made a final lunge for his abducted weapon...and landed flat on his face. Above him, Sesshoumaru chuckled from the rafters and dropped the aforementioned sword next to his brother.  
"For your efforts boy." With that, he left, leaving his brother to stew in his anger.

Turning down the hall, he made his way towards his father's study. It was time to continue his lessons, he was afterall, to take his father's place when he was of-age. Approaching the door to his father's study, he paused within earshot. It appeared that somebody had beaten him there. Sesshoumaru knew who it was, he could smell her scent from the next hall over. It reminded him of water. Crisp, clean, pure water rushing over rocks.  
'Kagome' He thought, 'What is she doing bothering father?' He knew she wasn't really his sibling, unlike his brother, he was smart enough to use his nose.  
Deciding to wait, Sesshoumaru stayed where he was, intent on listening to what was being said.

"My lord, I think it is time to tell Kagome the truth about who she is." That was Midoriko.  
He could hear his father give a thoughtful rumble then reply, "I knew this would happen sooner or later."  
"Hey! I'm right here you know, please don't talk about me like I'm not here." Kagome was obviously apprehensive.  
His father chuckled and addressed his 'daughter', "Kagome, dear, I'm sure you have noticed certain things happening lately? Like you're connection to things around you? You're ability to grow beautiful flowers?"  
"Yes father, I have. What does it mean? Please just tell me!" She couldn't wait any longer, she just had to know. 'Impatient thing' Sesshoumaru scoffed.  
"Calm down girl, this will be a lot for you to understand." Inutaisho took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "You, as you may have come to realize, are not my daughter. I found you when you were a baby, you're mother-"  
"My mother? Who is she? Why didn't she raise me herself?"

"Kagome, let me finish. You can ask questions after." Inutaisho scolded her gently, "Your mother came to my lands as she was dieing, Kagome. She left you knowing I would come take you into my home. A great darkness was chasing her and in order to escape it and save you, she had to come here. It could not pass into my lands. You see Kagome...your mother, she was a very powerful woman. Her name was Gaia." Inutaisho paused, holding his breath waiting for a reaction.  
"My mother...was Gaia?" Kagome slowly came into realization, "You mean, the Gaia, like Mother Earth Gaia?" Her voice was growing in pitch. Slowly, panic was setting in.  
"Now, I know this is a lot darling, but please keep calm." Midoriko came forward and guided her stunned pupil down into a chair.

"How can I keep calm? You're saying that I'm the daughter of Mother Earth!"

"Kagome. Look at me." Inutaisho firmly lifted her chin to look at him, "You are not alone in this, we are here to help you and support you. But you have to understand. You are the Daughter of Earth."


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least. He had known the girl was different, maybe born of miko blood, but this?  
His thoughts whirled with unanswered questions, ones that he would get despite what anybody said. Straigtening up, the young prince slid open the door to his father's office. The expansive room was filled with cheery rays of sun, mocking the shocked and worried expressions worn by those inside.

"Sesshoumaru, about time you came in." Of course the great Taiyoukai would have know he was there, nothing ever seemed to escape his attention.

"Well, sit down boy, you might as well hear the rest of this." Inutaisho then turned to the shocked girl before him, "Kagome, I understand this may be shock-"

"No, don't say that." Kagome suddenly lifted her head, "I mean, it is shocking who my mother is, but I've always felt _different_. So it makes sense really..."

Behind her, Midoriko smiled. Her pupil was truly courageous and always full of surprises. At ten years old, Kagome was already showing signs of maturity and an innate wisdom beyond what herself or Inutaisho may possess. These next few years would truly prove interesting.

"My Lord, if I may?" Midoriko stepped around Kagome with questioning eyes,

"Now that Kagome is aware, I believe her abilities will begin to surface more training to control them should begin as soon as Kurama and his mate should be summoned to the castle," looking down at Kagome, she smiled," Kagome, it's about time you inherit your birthright."


	5. Chapter 5

There he was, a brilliant flash of vibrant reds and yellows, reaching out and touching everything within reach. His fire warming the skin and soul as he sunk steadily lower, leaving Earth with one final burning touch. All around green leaves turned orange, faces turned toward the receding warmth, shadows grew longer, fires were lit and a calm hush fell across the land. Kagome sighed quietly, her favourite part of the day was over.

Perched on a roof top high above the western castle, the Earth's daughter watched her Uncle disappear on the horizon and now sat back to await her Aunt's arrival. Every night Kagome could be found on the roof, relaxing, connecting with the Earth as it went to sleep. Sun down was it's most vulnerable time, the easiest time to dig deep into it's spirit and let it soak up her worries and fears. Ten years had passed since her 'father', Inutaisho has revealed her true heritage to her. Ten years had been spent training and learning, so that one day she could take on her birthright. Her mother's spirit. She would become Gaia. That day was only a mere two months away, on her 21st birthday.

Kagome sighed again, this time, with reverence. The Moon had finally made an appearance, shinning high and full across the Earth, across her.  
"Good evening Aunty Moon!" The raven-haired woman giggled, "Such a lovely cloudless night, ne?"  
Cocking her head to the side, Kagome waited for the response that she knew she would never get. Of course it was silly of her to talk to the Moon like so, but it's spirit was there. Aunty Moon could hear her even if she couldn't reply.  
Closing her blue eyes, Kagome opened herself up to the Earth. Instantly she felt the connection, the part of her that was Earth.

Over the years, as she trained, the darkness that Kagome had first felt haunting the land had been slowly receding. It was as if the Earth healed every time she opened her soul to it. Smiling, oceanic eyes opened. Everything was flourishing! The Northern, Southern and Western lands were strong and fruitful. Crops were healthy, trees stretched higher than before, flowers bloomed brighter. The stronger Kagome got, the stronger the Earth did.  
Unfortunately it also worked the other way...


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. A week had passed since she'd last had the chance to connect with the Earth and it was casting shadows all around her. The Fall Solstice was coming up which meant a festival, a banquet and a ball. All week Kagome had been working dawn 'til dusk running the banquet and ball preparations, making sure everything was perfect. She yearned to greet the moon but by the end of each day, it was all she could do to stumble into her bed.

"Yuki, have all rooms been prepared properly?" Kagome looked up at the chief housekeeper, "Father will not be happy if any dignitaries end up in the wrong room..."

"Yes m'lady, each house will be placed in their corresponding wings. North in north, south in south..." Yuki trailed off, knowing her lady could fill in the rest. This was a stressful time for the young woman, Yuki and her staff were well aware of the pressure she was under. The Fall Solstice was Kagome's first official celebration banquet as a grown woman. It would be the first time she was solely responsible for the whole ordeal and everyone could tell it was weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"All you have left to do is approve the decorations and place settings in the dining hall and ballroom. After that, the next two days are yours to enjoy Lady Kagome." Yuki smiled brightly at her mistress. Like everybody else in the castle, Kagome had her undying loyalty and love.

Smiling tiredly, Kagome leaned forward and grasped the older woman's hands; "Yuki-san! I would be lost without you! Arigato!"


	7. Update

Hello Readers!

I've decided to discontinue this story...I'll be honest, I'm a bit bored with it.

If anybody wants to pick it up where I left off, re-write, whatever...go for it!

I wrote all my stories when I was quite young and never had the patience to properly think them through.

Let me know if anybody decides to take on Daughter of Earth...I'd love to know what happens!

Cheers,

Wonder


End file.
